


How Sherlock Holmes became spokesperson for feminism

by pipib



Series: The life of Rosie Watson [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF Greg Lestrade, BAMF Sherlock Holmes, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Mycroft Holmes IS the British Government, Parenthood, Parentlock, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock is a Good Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipib/pseuds/pipib
Summary: A trip to the mall and a wet nappy catapults Sherlock into media controversy and opens a debate about equality for father’s.Because of course something like this is bound to happen when Sherlock is involved.
Series: The life of Rosie Watson [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1002621
Comments: 14
Kudos: 81





	How Sherlock Holmes became spokesperson for feminism

**Author's Note:**

> A jump back in time to toddler Rosie and Sherlock’s war on outdated gender roles. 
> 
> Because fathers and godfathers are just as capable as mothers and by god I wish people would remember that!

John had expected a fair amount of chaos bringing both Sherlock and Rosie to the mall. At two Rosie could be quite a handful, especially with her tendencies to run away, whenever she noticed something interesting.  
It was impossible to break her of the habit since Sherlock openly encouraged it, claiming that denying Rosie the freedom to explore would harm not only her independence but also curb her natural curiosity. 

So John prepared himself for a lot of running and perhaps a minor temper tantrum. What he didn’t prepare for however, was Sherlock being named a feminist icon battling outdated gender roles!  
It started with a wet nappy, because only Sherlock Holmes would waged war on society or at least the local mall over a wet nappy.

Things started out normally enough. Sherlock was surprisingly good at entertaining Rosie who was, in fact, remarkably well behaved. There was no denying that the little girl was spoiled by both sets of adopted grandparents, not to mention Mycroft, who practically showered her with educational toys. 

But luckily for John toddler meltdowns usually happed at Baker Street and only whenever guests was getting ready to leave. Mycroft putting on his jacket would make Rosie’s whole world crumble and Johns normally even tempered daughter would cry as if her best friend in the world was at deaths door. But here at the mall she was as close to an angle as a energetic two year old can get. 

The mall was full of people, but still not too overly crowded making the shopping for gifts bearable. Especially since Rosie and Sherlock was enjoying watching the people and exploring the play area. 

They had lunch at the food court and after eating Rosie needed a new nappy. Sherlock took her to the men’s room only to realise there was no changing area in there. Naturally he then went to the ladies room and that’s when the trouble started. An older woman took offence to a man going into the ladies room and promptly a security guard was called.

“Sir you cannot go in there, it’s the ladies room “ the man said. Sherlock all but rolled his eyes at him. “I know, the female symbol on the door plus all the women inside clearly gives that away. But Watson needs a fresh nappy and there’s no changing area in the men’s room”

The security guard looked a bit unsure, but when the older woman, who called him, cleared her throat, he once against said “the ladies room is off limits to men”  
Sherlock’s patience was hanging in a tread by now “Well what do you suggest I do then? Send a two year old in to change her own nappy or put her down on what is clearly a urin stained floor in the men’s room?” 

Sherlock’s voice carried over the usual noise of the mall and by now a crowd had gathered around the man and his small goddaughter. Several of the women was sending hostile looks at the security guard. 

“Perhaps her mother could change her” the suggestion came in a condescending tone from a old man, clearly the husband of the woman who called the guard in the first place.  
Sherlock stiffened and his voice became colder than the wind in an arctic storm. “Watson doesn’t have a mother. She died!” The crowd around them visibly cringed and by now the looks being send at the guard and the older couple could kill

“But even if Watson had a mother and said mother was here, the idea that she was the only one of the parents who could change a nappy is more than a little stupid.  
And before you suggest that I ask one of the women here to change Watson. Let me reassure you, that under no circumstance will I hand my goddaughter over to a complete stranger. Not to mention that the thought, that women should have to agree to change random children at the mall simply because a changing area isn’t installed in the men’s room is both chauvinist and archaic“

Rosie pulled at Sherlock’s scarf saying “wet Sirlok need new nappy“ Sherlock looked at Rosie and said “I know Watson, but the man doesn’t care that you are uncomfortable and in danger of developing a very painful rash as long as a man doesn’t set foot in side the ladies room.” By now Sherlock’s voice could be heard in the other end of the mall and a manager came to the scene.

“What seems to be the problem” he asked and Sherlock now at the end of his rope hissed “Watson here needs a new nappy, normally that would be easily accomplished, but for some reason there is no changing area in the men’s room. Apparently the management of this mall is still under the assumption that men are incapable of changing a nappy, believe it who can!”  
The manger took one look at the crowd of primary young people surrounding Sherlock and Rosie. They clearly were not impressed with the way things had been handled. In fact many of them was mumbling about old fashioned and uncaring fools, who was out of touch with the real world and a riot was brewing 

The man quickly assured Sherlock that of course he could use the changing area in the ladies room and that he would make sure that one was put up in the men’s room as well so the problem would not arise again!  
When Sherlock left with Rosie, now in a fresh nappy, he was hailed as a conquering hero defeating the dragon by the crowd.

That should have been the end of it, but naturally it wasn’t, not when Sherlock was involved. Some of the bystanders had recognised Sherlock and had filmed the incident. When they uploaded it to YouTube it sparked a widespread debate.  
Women praised Sherlock and a number of men, who had been reluctant to complain now came forward. After all if London’s number one crimefighter was making waves about inequality and the trouble lots of fathers faced they could too! 

That could have been all that happened, but now an older male tv host decided to open his mouth. He stated that it was sad that Sherlock wasted his time on demanding changing areas when murders were being committed.  
He then implied, that men changing babies were somewhat weak and over feminised. He had apparently not learned anything from the Bond baby sling incident. By now the whole thing blow up and the clip of Sherlock began running on national television. 

A blogger picked up on the controversy and decided to get an interview. Sherlock didn’t reply to the man’s request, being busy with a new and interesting case involving a international crime syndicate.  
The blogger then tried to corner Sherlock as he came to the New Scotland Yard after an arrest had been made. 

Sherlock practically ran up the stairs as Lestrade and his colleges were wrestling the huge prisoner out of the police car.  
“What do you say to the claim that demanding changing areas are a foolish waste of time when murders are being committed?” Sherlock looked at the blogger blocking his way with a bored expression “Why would I care what random people thinks about me and my actions?”

The blogger deflated a bit at Sherlock’s lack of reaction. “Some people would say that men changing nappies are somewhat emasculated” Sherlock snorted and looked at the blogger as one looks at an especially disgusting insect.  
“Her father changes her nappies as well. Are you suggesting that captain John Watson of the fifth Northumberland fusiliers, veteran of Kandahar and Helmand, an army doctor wounded in action is less of a man because he changes his motherless daughter’s nappies? Well what do you suggest men do when the mother is not around? Neglect their children? Honestly I wish you people would make up your mind. First you complain that children receive far to little masculine influence and now fathers taking care of their offspring is also a problem”

The blogger was so used to being in charge of interviews, that he had decided to send live, confident in his ability to maintain the upper hand and now he was desperately trying to regain control. 

A shout sounded as the prisoner managed to escape the policemen and charged at Sherlock like a raging bull. The detective didn’t looked frightened or even surprised. In one movement he pushed the clearly petrified blogger out of the way and then flung the huge criminal to the ground.  
“Sorry Sherlock, he got away from us” Lestrade said as he handcuffed the man again. “Who is that?” He pointed at the shaking blogger. 

“Oh some fool, who thinks that if men take care of children they will lose their masculinity.” Lestrade snorted at the thought and with a glimpse of mischief in his eyes Sherlock continued “According to him, you were supposed to say no to your sister, when your brother in law fell ill and she asked you to help out with their children, so she could take care of him.  
But no, you moved in with them and now look at you, what kind of job is DI of new Scotland Yard? If you had not dried snotty noses you could have been so much more masculine” 

Lestrade rolled his eyes and answered “well DI might sound very traditionally masculine but in his defence, I am working with a woman, which to the likes of him, is a fate worse than death especially if she is competent.” 

Of course the clip goes viral to the delight of the NSY and the frustration of the blogger. The administration of NSY know when they have a winning PR episode and a high ranking officer praising female officers is just that. The fact that said officer clearly isn’t aware that the blogger is sending live makes it even better. 

The blogger however was less than pleased. He desperately tried removing the clip from his blog knowing it made him look both like a coward and out of date. But somehow the clip keeps coming back. 

“He removed the clip again” the well dressed woman said not removing her eyes from her phone. The tall redhead in the stylish suit looked delighted and with an evil glimpse in his eyes he opened his computer.


End file.
